mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurosport 1 (United Kingdom)
Eurosport 1 is British sports television network owned by Discovery Networks UK. The channel broadcasts sports events related to football, winter sports, basketball, tennis and motorsports programmings. History Eurosport 1 was launched on 5th February 1989 as Eurosport originally owned by Sky. Launch of the broadcast for sports events. On 20th April 1991, Sky sold Eurosport to European Broadcasting Union and Groupe TF1. On 1st March 1993, Eurosport was merged with Screensport into the one channel from Europe. On 1994, Eurosport was rebranded and the new logo have blue stars. On 1999, British Eurosport '''replacing '''Eurosport on most platforms with some schedule variations and local commentary. The launch of British Eurosport and creation of programming specifically for the UK was initially funded by Premium TV, which did not have a stake in the sports channel, but received a share of the revenue. British Eurosport had live studio presentations of major sporting events and tournaments. On British Eurosport James Richardson previously hosted the coverage of Serie A football on the Channel from 2002 to 2005 and 2004 UEFA European Football Championship with regular guests including Alan Curbishley, DJ Spoony, former Chelsea FC players Paul Elliott, Ed de Goey, Ray Wilkins, Roberto Di Matteo & former Chelsea goalkeeper Carlo Cudicini now at LA Galaxy, former England International Luther Blissett and European football journalists Gabriele Marcotti and Xavier Rivoire. Will Vanders is known for his spirited coverage of K-1 events, and greets the viewer in Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and Thai to introduce the martial arts show, Fight Club, on Monday nights. For tennis, studio presentation for the Australian Open, French Open, U.S. Open and WTA Tour Championships on British Eurosport is hosted by Annabel Croft with the segment Hawk-Eye presented by former British number 2 Jason Goodall. (Goodall was briefly ranked ahead of Chris Bailey, Nick Brown, Andrew Castle, Nick Fulwood, Mark Petchey, and James Turner, in May 1989). British Eurosport covers the snooker season including ranking events not broadcast by BBC Television including the Shanghai Masters and China Open. Mike Hallettand former world champion Joe Johnson are among the commentators. British Eurosport has also three figure skating commentators: former Winter Olympic Games competitors Chris Howarth & Nicky Slater, and veteran commentator Simon Reed - brother of the late actor Oliver Reed. Tour de France coverage in 2014 was commentated on by Carlton Kirby (following the departure of David Harmon) with veteran cyclist Sean Kelly as the technical expert. The duo continued to commentate in 2015 and an additional pre and post programme was broadcast, Lemond on Tour. This was presented by Ashley House with comment and analysis from Eurosport Cycling Ambassador Greg LeMond. Additional interviews were provided by Spanish cycling journalist Laura Meseguer and former pro racing cyclist Juan Antonio Flecha. David Goldstrom has commentated on ski jumping and ski flying events since the 1990s. On 10 February 2009, British Eurosport started to broadcast most of its programming in the 16:9 'widescreen' ratio. After the collapse of Setanta Sports, rights for the 2009 season in the USPGA Golf tour reverted to British Eurosport. On 25 July 2012, British Eurosport HD launched on the Sky, UPC Ireland and Virgin Media platforms, this replaced the pan-European Eurosport HD in the UK and Ireland. Despite Ireland not being in the UK, Irish viewers receive British Eurosport. British Eurosport 2 HD launched on 3 September 2012 on the Sky platform. Virgin Media has also carried Eurosport 3D to broadcast the 2011 and 2012 French Open and 2012 Summer Olympics. UPC Ireland also broadcast Eurosport 3D for the 2011 French Open. Throughout the duration of the 2012 Summer Olympics, Eurosport 3D also broadcast on the Sky 3D channel. On 13th November 2015, British Eurosport is renamed Eurosport 1. Logos Eurosport (1989-1994).png|First logo (1989-1994) Eurosport (1994-2001)-0.png|Second logo (1994-1999) British Eurosport (1999-2001).png|Third logo (1999-2001) British Eurosport (2001-2011).png|Fourth logo (2001-2011) Eurosport HD (2009-2011).png|HD logo (2009-2011, as Eurosport HD) British Eurosport (2011-2015).png|Fifth logo (2011-2015) British Eurosport HD (2011-2015).png|HD logo (2011-2015) Eurosport 1 (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015-present) Eurosport 1 HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Discovery Networks UK Category:Launched in 1989 Category:United Kingdom Category:Sport television channels